


That Summer Night

by molescollector



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Ex AU, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jaehwan always be a hero, M/M, Ongniel, Slow Burn, always dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molescollector/pseuds/molescollector
Summary: "I'll now be your warm lightLike our first dayYou, who was smiling brightlyYou, who held my handThe day we first metThat summer day I fell in love"Inspired from this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcuIJ9waAVw





	That Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, finally... my posting day for Run Away With Me (Valentine's Day Vers.)
> 
> Hope you can enjoy the reading *love*
> 
> ps: I'm sorry for the grammar error :((

Daniel

 

“I can't believe this hyung!” Daniel barged into his office.

 

“What is it, Niel?” Jisung answered from his seat

 

“Seongwu hyung, I met him earlier in front of our building earlier, Daniel took a seat in front of Jisung while setting his breath, he ran in the hallway to his room after exiting the elevator.

 

“Seongwu? For Ong Seongwu? Jisung broke away his concentration from his iPad fully to Daniel, his face changed looking for something from his best friend.

 

“Yeah, Seongwu hyung” Daniel took a deep breath. Jisung was right, Daniel's face changed a bit, but Jisung remained silent.

 

“Daniel, are you okay?” He hesitates at first “what? Yeah, I’m fine hyung” finally he managed to answer the question.

 

“Right”

 

“Right-”

 

They both fall in silence. Jisung once again checked Daniel expression make sure.

“I’ll ask your secretary to bring you coffee. I’ll see you at 5 pm for meeting with our investor, okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve prepared the materials I just need to re-read after this”, before Jisung left the room, he paused his steps and turned his body around to the man behind him “Daniel, I’m here. You can tell me everything, okay?”

 

Daniel just smiled flatly, he knew that he really believed in Jisung, but he didn't want to mess up today's meeting. This afternoon is the last meeting for the investor signing of a large share for their company.   
  


 

 

-

 

Seongwu

  
  


Seongwu came back from his lunch meeting ten minutes ago he was in his office when Jaehwan knocking his door.

“Hyung, how was the meeting?” He took a seat on the sofa while munching his sandwich.

 

“Went well, as usual, I just need to check the minutes from Jinyoung, they agreed to open a new branch next year, we only need to finalize preparations in Busan. We're going there next month for location dealing. What are you doing here making a mess of that table? Lunchtime has ended, Jaehwan?” He threw his phone at the drawer, looked confused.

 

“I just had a conference call with our investors in China, hyung. See how loyal I am to miss my precious lunch to work on something which supposedly to be your job? also, you spend too much time with Minhyun hyung, so you become like  _him_. He's mine, for your reminder.” Jaehwan huffed.

 

"I won't take him from you, take him as much as you want. Also, I can't believe Minhyun can't change you a little bit more neat" Seongwu snorted.

 

"Excuse me, now I wash my face before going to bed" Jaehwan snapped back, “anyway, I can't do overtime tonight, Daniel texted me yesterday,  asked for going a drink with our classmates later, I'll stop by Minhyun hyung's office for a quick dinner. Because tomorrow he will go to Japan for two weeks.

 

“Wait, who?” Seongwu stopped Jaehwan

 

“Minhyun hyung will go to Japan for business trip”

 

“No. Who was the one texted you?”

 

“Oh Daniel, your Kang Daniel”, Jaehwan doesn't stop chewing.

 

“Excuse me, he’s  _ NOT _  mine.” Seongwu paused “He used to be- yeah used to be”

 

“Yeah, he just moved back to Seoul after Lunar New Year oh and also, his office building is next to our building, in case you wanna know and in case you meet him don’t be surprised okay?” Jaehwan said while cleaning up his cup and sandwich box on the table.

 

“I-i met him earlier” Seongwu

 

“Who? Minhyun hyung? I thought he was in-”

 

“Daniel. I met him”

 

“Oh- wait- what? How? When? Jaehwan realized something changed between Seongwu’s face expression “Shit. Hyung? Is everything okay? When did you meet him? You didn’t know? I thought he texted you and informed that he’s back in Korea now, that kid seriously.” Jaehwan now is in a panic because he knows the story about his two best friends. His mouth is in fault this time.

 

“Hyung, sorry.” Jaehwan finally said in the end

 

“No, it’s okay Jaehwan. I’m fine. It’s been five years tho, maybe he just deleted my numbers.” There is a pause for a second. “Also, yes you may go home early today. I need to finish these documents first then I’ll go home too. Tell Jinyoung he doesn’t need to worry about the minutes meeting, just give it to me when he finished”

 

Seongwu looked away from Jaehwan to his laptop screen, Jaewhan stood up from his seat and said goodbye to Seongwu "you must be busy today, don't be too tired hyung, today is  _ enough _  for you, go home quickly and rest" when he steps out of the room after looking back to see his best friend, Seongwu still focus on the screen.

 

After Jaehwan closed the door of his office room, Seongwu's eyes still looked at the screen, as if he was focusing on something, but all he saw was a blank screen.

 

He lied.

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


 

The next day, Daniel went to the cafe near his office, he's just too lazy for his usual big lunch.  He plans just to buy coffee and two pieces of sandwiches.

 

There is still a lot to be done even though more than half a year he founded his own company, being the CEO of a creative visual industry company in Korea, such as advertising, cinematography, fine arts, photography, to web design is not easy. Only in 2 years working as an employee at a company in the United States, made him dare to open his own business in his country.

 

The reason for his return to his country is that he thought his mother is getting older and she wants to gather with his siblings here, back and forth from Seattle to Korea is not an easy matter, apart from a long flight, he also can't take care of his mother every time. His mother chooses to come back in Busan, which is a lot easier if he misses mom and her homemade food and his four cats.

 

Even though the company is still new, the connections that he has are amazing. He even won the trust from the local government so they gave a small number of funds to take care of Seoul tourism.

 

He arrived in the cafe, he ordered two sandwiches and two hot coffee for him and Jisung, he paid for it and the waiter asked him to wait for the order to be ready while sitting in a chair by the window. Today's weather is not really bad, even though it's summer, but the temperature isn't as hot as last week. The cafe is pretty crowded even if lunchtime has passed. When he heard his name being called, he left his table.

 

But there was one person waiting in line at the cashier looking at him. Their eyes met for a second, and when the person arrived in front of the cashier, he had to break away their eye contact.

 

For a moment, when the person got his order, he went out of the cafe. Unexpectedly, Daniel is still outside the building, under the sun this afternoon.

 

“Seongwu hyung” Daniel straightened up when he saw the older arrived in front of him

 

“Daniel, hey.. How are you?” Seongwu was quite shocked to see a figure who was very familiar in front of him. Daniel looks taller than a few years ago. His body is much more firmed too. Seongwu knew that Daniel had a well-built body, his size was always bigger than Seongwu, even though they both had the same big appetite, but even though Seongwu ate as much food as Daniel had before, but he could never gain any weight.

 

“I’m good hyung what about you?” Daniel asked back to the lithe man.

 

“You see, I’m good too. So you’re back huh?” Seongwu searched for the conversation but without any intention, but he made it awkward.

 

“Uhm.. yeah hyung, it’s been a couple months” Daniel can feel the gap between them.

 

“Right, couple months” Seongwu wants to bury himself right now in front of Daniel. This is just too awkward.

 

“Hyung, do you work around here?” Daniel asked suddenly to break the cold air in a summer afternoon.

 

“Huh? Yes, that building” Seongwu pointed towards the building beside a small flower shop in the corner. and that is right next to the building where Daniel's office is.

 

“Really? That is right next to my office. Are you serious?” Daniel's eyes widened with his big grin. Seongwu hadn't seen a smile for a long time. The most soothing smile in the summer. The warmest smile in the winter, His cutest bunny teeth, when he smiling are always covered by the back of his hand.

 

_ ‘My favorite brown eyes’ _  Seongwu said himself.

 

“Hyung, you looked so pale, you want me to take you back to your office?” Daniel is worried, the man in front of him looked has no color suddenly on his face.

 

“No it’s okay I need to stop by somewhere after this, you go first, I’ll see you around, yeah?” Seongwu immediately turned his body without waiting for Daniel's response, Daniel just stood there in the same place for a while.

 

“Yeah.. see you around, hyung” Daniel murmured silently.

  
  
  
  


 

\---

  
  
  
  


 

Daniel was in his apartment just finished showering and opened the documents for a weekly meeting with his employees tomorrow morning, w hen he remembered his unexpected encounter with Seongwu for the second time this week. he took his phone, he typed in a certain name he hadn't contacted for a long time. He typed several times a short message, then deleted it, then typed it once again. From  _ 'how are you?' _  to  _ 'feeling better?' _  he hesitated for the umpteenth time.

 

"C'mon Daniel, just say hi" Daniel told himself while leaning his back in his chair. "right, just one text won't hurt right?" Daniel convinced himself.

 

_ ‘Seongwu hyung’  _ and he clicked send. He didn't expect to get a reply.

 

No, actually yes he expects a reply. So much. But what if Seongwu had deleted his number? or has he changed the number? it's been more than five years since the last time he called and even sent a message.

 

Daniel was nervous, after fifteen minutes he looked at his phone screen, but only Ori's photo as his screen wallpaper in silent. There was no incoming message notification or anything. Then he put his phone next to his favorite beer can. Sank himself into the meeting material that was stranded in front of him.

 

After an hour and a half passed, suddenly his phone buzzed, as fast as lightning he reached for a black object on his desk. New message from Seongwu hyung  _ ‘Yes Daniel’  _ it was the first text after five years since they separated.

 

Daniel was eager to scream his lung out. But considering it was almost midnight, and he didn’t want his neighbors to send letters of complaint or even call security as if there was a robbery or murder in his apartment unit.

 

So he just groaned and jumped into his bed. he was very nervous until he took a pillow to dampen his scream. Seongwu still saved his number. Even though he was almost desperate he even wanted to send a message  _ 'hyung, this is Daniel. Kang Daniel, your ex-lover for five years, and we broke up five years ago too, do you remember me? _ ’ but fortunately he is still in right mind, thank God.

 

Daniel took a deep breath before his attention to the black screen, slide his thumb to the phone to unlock the screen to the right then click the notification earlier. he read the name of the sender and the message earlier,  _ ‘Yes, Daniel?’ _  he’s not dreaming.

 

_ ‘Hi hyung, it’s me, Daniel’ _  and he stupidly sent the message. That freaking awkward text. He just wants to throw his phone to Han River right away.

 

In a few moments later his phone buzzed again  _ ‘I know Kang Daniel, your name literally on my screen here. I thought you’ve deleted my number tho’ _  Seongwu replied.

 

Daniel buried himself to the blanket. _  “You really dumb, Kang Daniel” _

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

The other side, Seongwu who had just arrived at his apartment, after visiting his mother's house in Incheon because he wanted to check whether the heater at home had been repaired or not yet. Even though the winter is coming to an end, he is worried about the health of his mother and father. His sister married two years ago and moved to New York, so only he took care of his parents.

 

Being the CEO of a clothing company since four years ago made him unable to think of anything else except his work and his parents. several times a year, Seongwu must travel several times to Europe or Japan to take part in the invitation to fashion week. even though no one knew, the main reason he was working very hard, drowning himself in the busy work. five years ago, when he returned from the US, he had experienced depression which even required professional help, Jaehwan always accompanied him, and finally invited Seongwu to work together to open a business.

 

Seongwu knew Jaehwan when he was still in high school, yes, Jaehwan was Daniel's classmate, because of their close relationship, Jaehwan had even considered Seongwu as his own brother. Jaehwan may look ignorant, uncaring, dumbass, and sometimes his mind is just-- beyond other normal people. But he always knows, Jaehwan knows everything. How deep and how happy their relationship used to be and at the same time how devastating his two best friends were when they both parted five years ago.

 

When he took a shower and changed to his pajamas, he went up to his bed and checked his phone, he blinked several times, he widened his eyes, rubbed his eyes, as if he could not believe what he saw on his phone screen, a familiar name, sent him a message.

 

After believing that he was not hallucinating, he replied to his message.  _ ‘Yes, Daniel?’  _ then he clicked the send button.

 

He pinched his thin arm himself. His heart was pounding very fast, this feeling he had not felt for so long, he missed this feeling. He almost believes that his heart has long stopped, only his lungs function to breathe. Maybe he could laugh with his friends, but only a few people knew, or he could say that only Jaehwan knew, that Seongwu had long been a  _ living Zombie _  in the last five years. His busy life doesn't make him live. his smile never reached his eyes.

  
  


For a while, he got another text, making sure that the sender is really Daniel. The Kang Daniel. His ex-boyfriend from five years ago.  _ 'He is still that dumb' _  he thought.

  
  
  


 

\---

  
  
  


 

 

The last two weeks was a very draining week. Daniel, with his grand opening event, and Seongwu had to leave for Busan because a meeting that was supposed to be held next month was brought forward because of permission from the local government.

 

Daniel had invited Seongwu to come to the important event for his office, but Seongwu was in Busan at the time, so he couldn't come. Both of them only exchange messages occasionally. Like when Daniel was in a cafe near the office, he asked if Seongwu wanted Daniel to bring him a sandwich or just coffee. Not that Seongwu didn't want it, but when their schedule was never suitable, their schedules always collided.

 

That afternoon when the office hours ended, Daniel was waiting for a taxi in front of his building when the black sedan appeared in front of him. The driver rolled down his window car, turned out that it was Seongwu.

 

“Going home?” asked Seongwu from his seat.

 

“Hey hyung, yeah, waiting for the taxi” Daniel bent down his back to talk with Seongwu.

 

“Come on in, I’ll drop you somewhere”. Seongwu offered

 

“Are you sure?” Daniel hesitates, but when the latter nodded Daniel dashed to seat in the passenger’s seat. “Thanks, hyung” as he buckled up his seatbelt.

 

“So is it really eight months ago since you’re back?” Seongwu breaks the silence in the car, the only thing heard was just Seongwu’s playlist and the vehicles in a traffic jam outside.

 

“Jaehwan told you huh?” Daniel paused as if waiting for an answered answer. “Jisung hyung told me just two weeks before we got news from the investor that they wanted to meet me. You remember Jisung hyung right?”

 

“Yeah, I remembered him. We met a year ago in a seminar. He’s a great person” Seongwu focused on the road when Daniel look at him from the side. Then suddenly they fell in silence again. Although their minds have a lot of questions.

 

“Seoul has changed a lot yeah?”  Daniel said again while looked up the building and the traffic. There are a lot of new skyscrapers. The colorful lights from the tall buildings as if the city is never sleeping.

 

Daniel lived abroad in a bigger state but Seoul is just, different. Daniel always misses South Korea, he was born in Busan but grew up in Seoul. It is his home.

 

Even after he had returned here for eight months, only this time he could feel that he’s in Seoul, for real. His job kept him busy right after he returned from the United States, making him almost forget that he was already in Korea.

 

And be with Seongwu this close is a lot more comfortable. Even when they’re trapped in bad traffic, they both seemed to enjoy it. Daniel feels like he missed all of this. Or maybe is it about Seongwu?

  
  
  


“How are your parents? I hope I can pay a visit next time in the future. It’s been a long time.”

 

“They’re fine, they just came back from Vietnam two weeks ago” Seongwu answered. Since Daniel was sitting next to him, Seongwu was a kind of stiff, his gaze straight to the street in front of him, the traffic doesn't make loosen his back.

 

“I missed her marinated ribs. It was so good, also his homemade yogurt was so good. Oh, I saw your sister’s Instagram post about his newborn baby girl. Have you met her? She is so cute, i should’ve sent them a gift. What should I buy for a newborn baby?” Daniel rambled from his seat not knowing the person next him is getting tense.

 

“Daniel” Seongwu stopped Daniel’s rambled. As if he reminded that he doesn't understand the situation. He’s not sure. Yet. He doesn’t understand the situation.

 

Daniel was flustered. “Sorry hyung, I just-” Daniel said as if he made a mistake.

 

“No, don’t. It’s okay. I’m just-”

 

“You can drop me off there on the supermarket there” Daniel cut off Seongwu and pointed a small store near the intersection.

 

“Is it already near your place?” Seongwu drove to take the right lane to drop Daniel off as his request.

 

“No, it’s not. But I need to buy some water and some snack for aunty who helped me to clean up my house. I can take taxi later hyung”

 

“You sure?” they both arrived in front of the store. Seongwu buckles off his seatbelt following Daniel.

 

“Yeah of course”. Daniel said as he stepping down from the car but he paused “Can I see you again tomorrow, hyung?”

 

There was a shock in Seongwu’s face. He’s not ready for this. What is this feeling?. His heart jumped up and down. His heart is beating so fast. His stomach feels so strange. “Yeah, sure” he finally said, with his smile.

 

As if Daniel got his right answer. He smiled with great relief. Daniel really wanted to recall his words. He just wants to sit in the car all night. Doesn’t do anything. WIth Seongwu.

  
  
  
  


 

\---

  
  
  


 

 

The next day, Daniel texted Seongwu asked if he had his lunch yet, and said to not pass or skip his lunch time. And some other random text.

 

Sometimes they will meet in lunch time, at the cafe near their office buildings. And when the lunch break is over, they will go back to their office side by side.

 

It’s been weeks. Daniel always sends Seongwu random texts to Seongwu. And maybe his cat's pictures. Seongwu too, if he sees cats and puppy, he will send it to Daniel.

 

Yesterday, when Daniel asked Seongwu to grab lunch together, as usual, Seongwu said he will have a meeting outside Seoul so he can’t join Daniel. Daniel decided to stay in an office in his break, suddenly his secretary brought in a lunch box to his office, said that someone sends it for him. The courier dropped it off in the receptionist.

 

There was a small letter on the lid.  _ ‘I told my mom about your return. So she asked if I can pass you her dish’ _

 

Daniel’s jaw dropped. When he saw the writing on the note. Daniel was smiling ear to ear. F elt like his feet barely touched the ground. When he opened the box in front of him, he was surprisingly amazed by the menu. It was Seongwu’s mother infamous marinated ribs. His mood lightened and he could hardly contain his happiness.

 

He quickly grabs his phone and dialed his number but no answer. He must be still in a meeting, Daniel thought. So he just leaves a text instead.

 

_ ‘You have no idea how happy I am after receiving it. Thank you for the meal. hyung. I’ll finish them all right now. Also, let me know if you’re back.’ _

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


Seongwu is in a meeting room for five hours. He put his phone in silent mode. He just checked his cellphone when he was in the car. he stretched his body. he saw Daniel's text. he smiled with relief. Daniel sent two messages, one when he thanked him for the lunch box, the second message, he sent an empty lunch box, only used chopsticks and a little leftover sauce with the emoticon of the pregnant woman as the caption. He smiled and satisfied that Daniel really loves his mother’s dish.

 

He was eager to reply to Daniel's message but he just wanted to go home and plan to reply later when he arrived. He turned on the engine and drove home.

 

When he arrived at the lobby, he was very surprised to see Daniel sitting on the couch near the elevator, while playing his phone. It's almost ten o'clock at night. Seongwu wonders what he is doing here. How long has he been here.

 

“Daniel?” he tilted his head and called the bigger man who didn't seem to realize Seongwu was in front of him.

 

“Oh hyung, you've arrived. How was the meeting?” Daniel quickly stood facing Seongwu. He put his phone to his pocket while tidying his clothes.

 

“What are you doing in here?” Seongwu was still curious about what Daniel did in his apartment at this time.

 

“Oh, this” Daniel handed over a bag. Seongwu checked what was inside it. “I really enjoyed the food. Oh and I tried to call your mom, I'm not sure if her number is still the same, but it turns out your mother answered and she still remembers me, hyung.” Daniel said cheerfully.

 

“You can return it anytime, Daniel. You don't have to wait for me this late. What if I don't go home tonight or I’ve slept in my room?” Seongwu scolded him a little.

 

“Then I’ll just go home and meet you tomorrow hyung,” Daniel said with a stupid smile. He scratched his head as if he was embarrassed. Daniel looks very innocent now, Seongwu can't bear when Daniel has shown his weapon. His silly smile and his puppy eyes.

 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Seongwu offered, he had hesitated but his words had spilled.

 

“No, It’s okay hyung. It’s late already. You need to rest”, Daniel refused “I’ll see you tomorrow if you’re not busy?”, he asked again.

 

“Sure” Seongwu smiled and when Daniel stepped back as he bid goodbye, Seongwu feels odd in his heart.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, hyung!” Daniel ran back while waving his hand.

  
  


“See you tomorrow, Daniel” Seongwu said quietly.

  
  


 

\---

  
  
  


 

It's been almost five months since they met again. They had spent lunch together dozens of times, sometimes Seongwu would also take Daniel home, Daniel just had not had time to buy a new car because Jisung picked him up almost every day to meet clients in various regions. But Daniel always wants to buy his own car, Seongwu agrees with Jisung tho.

 

The two of them spent several times going home from work by shopping for groceries. Well, mostly Daniel will shop. When Seongwu asked why he was always buying for groceries, Daniel would always give reasons that he just hires an assistant for cleaning his apartment. Daniel will only cook what he can or more often he will take away some food from the restaurant.

 

That night, Daniel asked Seongwu to go up to his apartment. He bought a lot of things, Daniel said that his mother would come to Seoul next week. He did not want to make his mother worried because his son lived alone in Seoul. Even though Daniel was almost in his thirties. Daniel asked to help him to tidy up his apartment. Seongwu willingly helped him.

 

Everything went well, they joked as usual, chatting and exchanged texts as if nothing. Lunch or dinner together has become a normal agenda, apparently.

 

They arrived at Daniel's apartment. This was the first time Seongwu had entered Daniel's room, after all this time since their breakup almost from six years ago.

 

Suddenly Seongwu was feeling nervous. He felt awkward being in the same room alone with his ex-boyfriend. But Daniel made it look like everything was fine. That is one of Daniel's strength. He might have realized that Seongwu was nervous. So he made a funny joke to warm up the atmosphere.

 

Daniel changed his clothes earlier. Seongwu helped Daniel put groceries into the fridge. In a minute, Daniel came out of the room then helped Seongwu clean up the kitchen. Daniel stood beside him. Seongwu could smell the fresh and clean clothes of Daniel. The smell is mixed with Daniel's perfume. His favorite perfume since high school. Seongwu knows very well.

 

Seongwu suddenly said that he wanted to go to the bathroom. Seongwu hurried left. His legs felt lost strength. He pondered something in front of the sink. Two weeks ago, Jaehwan asked how he was doing with Daniel, then they were involved in a deep conversation. Seongwu could not avoid Jaehwan’s detective instinct.

  
  


“ You're not even dating anyone else all this time, It’s been more than five years, hyung. It’s the right time to open up the conversation. I know it will probably feel a little awkward, but the main thing to remember is to do what feels right for the relationship”, Jaehwan said.

 

“Hyung, you just need being more upfront and honest about your feeling to Daniel. You’ve been missing him all these years and hoping to meet with him more often. I knew it, hyung. And you two are just too dumb as always to keep in a track.” Jaehwan continued and never forget to dissed Seongwu and Daniel. Seongwu could only be silent in his seat at that time, Jaehwan could not be defeated this time.

 

“Although it will take some work to rebuild trust, this is your opportunity to form an even deeper bond together. There were still those reasons you broke up in the first place, and now's the time to tackle them. But hey, Daniel is back now, hyung. You have him now.” Jaehwan ended his lecture by pouring beer into Seongwu's glass that night.

  
  
  


\---

 

 

 

After ten minutes of Seongwu in the bathroom, he returned by bringing a little more courage. Even though there is still a little doubt in his heart. Daniel's face looked worried, Daniel rushed towards Seongwu, then touch Seongwu's forehead.

 

“Are you sick somewhere, hyung? Is everything okay?” Daniel asked.

 

“Do you think we can do this again, Daniel?” Seongwu asked back.

 

“What do you mean? Of course, we can.” Daniel led Seongwu to sit on the sofa in the living room. Seongwu followed, Daniel sat beside him.

 

“Wait here, I will bring you a bottle of water” Daniel almost left his seat when he felt that Seongwu was holding his hand.

 

“No, stay,” Seongwu said firmly. Daniel obeyed him and then sat down facing Seongwu.

 

“I mean, five years was such a long time, I don’t know about your life for the past five years. It’s been rough for me to let everything go. Being without you is really hard for me.” Seongwu's defense collapsed instantly. His tears fell suddenly. His voice trembled as if he could not hide his fear. He did not want to feel hurt again.

 

Daniel was surprised to see Seongwu breaking down like this. Daniel knew. Daniel was aware that Seongwu had been holding his feeling all this time. Daniel knelt in front of Seongwu, he grabbed Seongwu who was shrinking in front of him. He patted Seongwu's back for a few moments then let go. Daniel looked for Seongwu's eyes. His eyes are red from tears.

 

“Hyung, do you think I can let you go easily?” Both fell in silence “I never did, hyung. Even for seconds in my life, I never let you go off of my mind. I never meant to hurt you. I never did. I was trying to explain and leave everything back then, but my youth pride and ego beat me.” Daniel choked with his own words. He paused for a while.

 

“But I have a reason for that.” He continued hesitantly.

 

“May I ask what was the reason?” Seongwu looks up to Daniel, still sobbing a little.

 

“I want to be a real man who can protect you and my mom, hyung. Even if I’m younger than you. I want to be a man that you can rely on in the future. Our future is still a long way to go”. Daniel said while reaching Seongwu’s hand. He’s telling the truth he hid for all this time because he just never had a chance to explain.

 

Seongwu's eyes filled with tears, again. His frozen heart melts slowly. The cold and the emptiness of his feelings have warmed up. Seongwu never expected what their reason for parting was. Even now he forgets how and what was the reason so they parted that easily. Perhaps true of what Daniel said, their youth pride and egos are more superior than their love for each other.

 

Daniel wiped tears that fell in Seongwu’s left cheek. He caressed the tears that fell on his constellation moles. Seongwu lays his head to Daniel’s palm. He misses his touch. He misses Daniel’s warmth. He missed Daniel. So bad. Daniel smiled. His smile always warm.

 

“Now hyung, would you try everything with me again?” Daniel asked with his puppy eyes, knowing that Seongwu would never resist him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> I would like to thank you for reading this fic.  
> I hope you can enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> I know we are drought from content. Therefore I want to thank Shredz and other writers for realizing this meaningful event.  
> Also, thank you for listening to my rants about this fic and anything else. Finally, I made it!
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!  
> I hope you are always surrounded by happiness and love.  
> Ongniel is Science
> 
> *Hugs and Kisses*


End file.
